narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenko Uzumaki
Zenko Uzumaki (''うずまき善狐, Uzumaki Zenko) is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan and a direct descendant of the Kuro clan through his mother. Background Zenko and his fraternal twin sister, Yako, are the first children of Naruto and Ai Uzumaki. He has two younger brothers, Mizaru Uzumaki and Shinachiku Uzumaki. Because both of his parents are well-known in Konoha, Zenko and Yako already had a reputation upon being born. As they aged into toddler years, the two began to form their own reputation and identity through trouble-making and disruptions throughout the village. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * "Zenko" (善狐-literally ''good foxes) are benevolent, celestial foxes associated with Inari; they are sometimes simply called Inari foxes. ''This is in reference to his Kitsune appearance and design, and his fraternal sister has a similar name meaning. Reference Zenko Uzumaki is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Ash-Can on Deviantart. ''Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, and the associated franchise © Masashi Kishimoto, Pierrot, TV Tokyo, and SHUEISHA Inc. All rights reserved.Category:DRAFT